


Something Something Bath

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm sinning sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool party! In the bath tub...yay?? It gets heated...literally.. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Something Bath

She rolled her neck, her vertebrae cracking with a sigh. She tucked her long, silky hair behind her ear and slung a grimy towel over her shoulder. She tore off her smut covered gloves from her hands revealing pale skin, damp with sweat. Tossing the items on the cluttered table ahead of her, making a clash in the process, she pushed hard on her knuckles with the palm of her hand, earning a pleasant crack and doing the same, vise versa, to her other aching fingers. She headed towards the large metal gates ahead of her, stepping inside and pressing the arrow in the up direction. The doors slowly shut, making a clang as the metal slammed together and she was off. The lift jerked suddenly and came to a halt with the wiry gates sliding open. She still wasn't very used to the elevator and only used it every so often. Should have used the stairs her thoughts would be after exiting the machine.

She kicked off her boots that desperately clung to her feet, her ankle socks pulled off while doing so. The way that she modeled the apartment was that the lift was closest to the laundry room and she would pass it on her way to any room. So, her routine was to take her work boots off in the hall and strip her greasy clothing off in said room and proceed to wash them. She headed down the hall, to the master bedroom wear she discarded the rest of her clothing and made her was into the magnificent bathroom to the left of the room.

As her feet hit the cool tile floor and her fingers tangled in her raven hair, undoing the messy ponytail she done earlier, she heard the front door creak open in the distance.

" 'Sami, I'm home," she smiled at the sound of her name echoing through the corridor. She was tickled pink hearing her girlfriend say those two words. Swiftly grabbing a towel off the rack behind her, she wrapped it around her torso. It draping loosely along her figure, hanging down to just above her thighs.

"Welcome home, Korra," replying with a giddy expression, footsteps began their way towards her until they reached their destination. The darker woman was already in the process of removing her top, her clothing already expelled from her body, leaving her in just sweat pants. She smirked, causally placing her hands on her hips, "you think you can have bath time without me?" She sounded disappointed, yet extremely playful. It was hard to tell with Korra.

"I would have waited," the taller woman laughed, unwinding her towel to unveil her exposed porcelain skin to lust filled eyes that pierced through her. Arousal hit the young girl instantly like a hard punch to her gut. The flame in the pit of her stomach kindled with electricity, her face heating up with bliss. Her heart hammered in her chest as she undid the bandages she used as a bind. The athletically built engineer reached over and pulled the glass knob, releasing a downpour of water from the spout. The marble tub started to fill with the clear liquid as the short bender peeled off her remaining attire.

Asami dipped her fingers into the water as it filled and receded to her position, fixing her stragling bangs. She glanced over at star struck eyes and flashed a sincere smile, getting the same reaction from her lover next to her. A moment later, she pushed the glass knob back into place, the murky looking liquid steaming, filled to the rim of the tub. The tanned woman dipped her foot in and screeched, yanking her limb from the boiling water. Asami giggled as the other shot her a frightening glare, the steam of the bath practically filling the air around them. Korra sighed, and resistantly got into the liquid with a wince. The tall, dirt covered girl joined the frustrated counterpart, sinking down to her shoulders with glee.

Moments passed in silence, full of relaxation, sighs of relief coming from another every so often until a peck of water hit her neck abruptly. Her eyes met ominous blue ones, peaking from just above the surface. If this is what Korra meant by 'bath time,' then she will get so as she desires. The water bubbled, and the temperature of the liquid raised, her eyebrows twitching and eyes squinting. Of all people in the four nations, The Avatar couldn't even hold her breathe no longer than a minute. Exploding for air, she panted like Naga in the Summer, gasping for air before taking a big breath and puffing it back out enraged. For a second, they stared at each other before cracking in laughter, and splashing the bath water at another.

In the awkward situation of throwing around water, tossing theirselves around the large tub. The water escaped the corners, and cascading down the sides. The place they were in was partially full now, and somehow, Asami found her way atop of her girlfriend. Their eyes locked, she could see the raw emotion drawing her foreword. Those cerulean oceans examining her structure, pupils making contact with her maroon lips. Suddenly her mouth felt dry, like the deserts in the Earth Kingdom, she was craving the dark woman's tastes. Her teeth grinding, and saliva returning to her tongue, she hungrily dove into a powerful kiss. Their lips smacked against each other's, as the taller woman topping elongated the desired moment.

Korra broke for air seconds later, her chest heaving from the exhilaration and inhaling to continue. Their eyes locking quickly before their lips were connected once again. Her hands maneuvering around Asami's waist, her fingers slithering around smooth skin. Her pupils dilating as she felt the cap of a broad knee grid against her womanhood. She let out a soft whine as teeth collided with her lower lip with fervent. She feverishly grinned with the slight intention of tantalizing the young woman and with a slight chuckle, her ruby lips met a new flavor of skin that was just inches away from the remaining bath water.

With rapid trashing of limbs, water was jumping out of it's lounge and moistening the tile flooring. In a heap of body parts, Asami had been forced off of the quivering woman's salty neck, and return to the lush lips that screamed her name. The bender's hand found it's way into Asami's soaking hair that was spilling into the flood below, tangling her fingers in the jet black pool. Her other hand wander about, making connection with the side of her breast. Methodically jerking her hand to the woman's obvious desirable destination, she caressed the supple mass, digging her fingers in gently. Receiving the cry that she pleased and the more ravenous their mouth's becoming, she pulled the raven's hair roughly. She could feel her lover thirst for more and relished the exquisite taste of her lips pouring over her own.

The more demanding the kiss got, the more handsy they were getting. Other than the hand that was trapped in Asami's hair, the other was traveling from place to place. From her breast to her abdomen, then to her midsection as she came to a screeching halt at the cove of her sex. Her fingers tracing the curves her body formed along her waist as the older woman gasped against her lips. Asami's hands gripped her biceps, squeezing them with incredible force as she adjusted her position, that, she was now mounting her girlfriend. It was a lot less painful on her knees, and she was more eye level with the dominant bottom.

Her stomach convulsing, her body felt like it was melting, a fiery passion set in her, her core was pulsating, and her mind twigging. She wanted so much more. The feeling of Asami's between area riding up along her own, sloshing water around was enough to make her finish but her lover wasn't. Not until she got what she wanted. With enough air to create a storm with she pulled in her lust and greed, for a longing kiss. It wasn't long enough before Asami started coaxing her way into her chambers. She willingly opened and with that, her muscle moved right in. It was more of a demand. Her body leaned forward and her hips grinding downwards, a muffled sob coming from the both of them as she continued to repeat the action.

She could feel her body swell, all of her being just wanting to release. The flame in her core was burning strong, being fed because she knew, and even her partner knew, that she was a glutton for alone time together. Her wails were hard to contain under the other's mouth, and she wanted to express her undying emotion for the one she loved. Their mouths parted with a sharp inhale from Korra and deep sighing from Asami. The motion stopped between their legs and the younger woman bit her lip. She felt anguish but she knew it all had to be part of her 'plan'. Her forehead rested against the lower one, staring intently into her eyes, that it was almost like burning.

"I love you, you know," she monotoned. She was dead serious, although, she already knew the reply.

"I love you too, silly."

"I really, really love you, Korra," she let a small, cheesy grin creep onto her lips, her face heating up with a faint red. She ran her fingers through her inky hair, untangling them soon after, and placing her hand along her jaw.

"I really, really love you, Asami," she rubbed her thumb over the black stain on her cheek with a cocky smirk. "I think you're going to need another bath," she recommended, gazing over at the marks decorating her neck and up. They were greasy black oil stains from a SatoMobile probably, and they were beginning to wash away though, still clinging heavily to her. She sighed, retracing herself from Korra's grasp.

"I don't suppose I could take one now. The water is practically all over the floor, and it's lukewarm," she stood up, her joints popping and back cracking. The tub was very large, yes, but not the most comfortable. Korra hopped out of the marble bath and slid on the damp floor, cursing in the process. The two laughed as Asami reached for a towel from the rack; the other being soaked from their exchange. Her hand was caught by a darker one and with a wink, Korra pulled her ferociously into a enticing kiss.

"How about we finish what we started, gorgeous," she furrowed her brow at the question. It wasn't a yes or no question, or that, it wasn't a question, more of a demand. At least she tried to persuade her with a kiss. She smirked at the obvious answer and pulled her out towards the bedroom.

"Can I at least wash my face off," she beckoned. The shorter woman firmly handled her waist, lifting her slightly of the ground with that signature pout on her face.

" 'Sami, don't ruin the moment, it's just a little grim. You can wash it off in the morning. It's kinda hot anyway."

She shrugged, ignoring her last statement as she felt her body make contact with the silk sheets that covered their bed. Gently, Korra was over her, and she genuinely had an expression of happiness, something that was rare for her. Their lips were together for a brief moment, her heart fluttering, it throbbing in her chest when Asami muttered in disgruntlement.

"You have to help clean the bathroom in the morning then. That means, waking up bright and early."

Korra's eyes widened in fear, she looked terrified. Asami knew that Korra hate mornings with a burning passion and usually slept in an hour after she left. Making the woman get up earlier would be an ultimate torture. For both of them. With lament, she waved it off as 'no big deal'.

With want in her eyes and need guiding her, a drum beating in her chest, and a spark as soon as she looked into those dazzling emerald irises, dialing pupils. The one's that look at her and say 'I love you', to her when she wakes up, and goes to bed. The red painted lips embraced her own dark ones. The rest of their evening was going to be throughly extended into the rest of that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intended to be smut. It was just going to be Korra and Asami having a fun time in the bath, and I got carried away. ',:^T ..oh well... I wrote this long ago too... The date in my notes says 5/30-31/16 so! I'm really surprised I'm getting Kudos and Hits! Thank you to everyone!!


End file.
